


One Shot: Power Couple

by Vildtiger



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Minor Character Death, Respawn, War, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vildtiger/pseuds/Vildtiger
Summary: Medic never thought much of Heavy to begin with, only saw a Russian but over time he came to deeply appreciate Heavy and came to trust him more than he ever has anyone.





	One Shot: Power Couple

One-Shot: Power Couple 

It was not going well for the RED team, their opposite team going by the name of BLU is decimating them and all because they still have their Demoman and Sniper, the BLU Demoman and Sniper both died during a respawn failure and this lack of two men really can be felt for the RED team.  
RED Medic can especially; his class has always been a prime target for the support in healing he gives the other members. It might have been easier for his predecessors to stay alive, but not for him. The others rarely held back in telling him that their former medic was much easier to deal with than a manic Nazi like him.  
Medic hates being called that, but the team does sort of have a point. He hasn’t exactly been holding back with his tendency of doing what most people consider horrific experiments with little to no regard for others. This side of him has been a double edged sword really, in one hand it makes both enemy and team afraid of him, gives him space to work in peace but unfortunately on the other hand… this fear and disgust do that no one on the team wants to aid him, so Medic has to fight on his own. And that is more than hard, sure he is strong but his weapons such as the bonesaw and syringegun cannot be compared to the weapons the other classes have. 

Speaking of which… his new invention— the medigun gets literally shot out from his hands and a sharp pain reveals the bullet hit him in the gut. Seconds later he hears the sound of a sniper rifle and the blue light reveals the man is still aiming at him. “Scheisse!” Medic curses and has to abandon his medigun in order to get away from BLU Sniper as that man is known to immobilize his targets with well-aimed shots to either leg or, in his case the gut. The man never makes a clean kill, he likes to watch the person either bleed out or unable to fight the others does the kill for him.  
Medic is not really horrified by this fighting style, in fact, they all have this cruelty in their own manner. Some of them does it to delay a respawn while others do it more for pleasure. 

Medic is one doing it for the latter, he do enjoy watching the horror going over the fools eye right before he does the kill, but this twisted side of him does not help on his sleep. He hates his own mind for brining him back to that place there changed him from a curious but goodhearted young man into this sadistic, cruel… and the lonely old man he is today. Only place that wants him is this staged battlefield and Medic is fine with it. The Gravel war does not trouble itself with morals, so Medic is free to do his experiments without precautions. 

Holding over the bleeding wound, Medic drags himself into safety and grabs a medpack on the way. Yes, he knows the war between RED and BLU is a joke, that they are fighting for nothing but an old argument between two brothers with too much money and too little brain cells.  
This stupidity of Redmond and Blutach is probably the reason why both teams are made of the same men and why both sides call the Gravel war for the War Games. The matches sometimes feels like a bloody game. The only reason why they keep fighting is that of the money.  
Medic fight for the money but also know that if not for the contract he has with RED, then he will be in deep trouble. Not only with the Americans but also with his own country and especially Russia there would love to throw him in some prison and watch him rot for what he did. 

And right when his thoughts turned to that country, Heavy, who happens to be Russian passes by him with Scout right beside him.  
Heavy spots him and stop, something Medic wish he wouldn’t. From how Heavy and Soldier— a true American patriot— literary kill one another when the subject about their counties come up, Medic is pretty sure Heavy here would love tearing a German limps off.  
So Medic is somewhat thankful that Scout- one of the rare times speak and calls for this bear of a man. “Don’t bother with Medic, he might jag that bonesaw in you for the laughs.”  
Heavy hesitates but does leave, much to Medic’s relief. He really does not want to get into a fight with a Russian, least when even a dumb-dumb like Heavy can rib his arm off with ease. 

The battle ends, the RED team lost but Heavy is sure they will get their payback tomorrow. Not that this lost match is what really bother his mind, no that is what he has observed in how the others treat their healer.  
Most of them do not bother to call or even aiding Medic, and thus they don’t get healed even when they desperately need it. The only exceptions are Soldier (that until he again realizes Medic is German) and Pyro, but their sinister flame specialist is a bigger mystery than Spy and that's saying a lot. Heavy has tried to call for Medic's aid a few times but Medic has been very set on avoiding him. Heavy has an idea to why, to be perfectly honest, he too is not entirely sure how to be around the German man. But Heavy is willing to ignore their countries history in order to stay and fight along with his teammates. He quickly realized, much to his annoyance that his slow movement makes him a prime target for the faster members. Heavy is not entirely sure why the others are scared of Medic, sure the man gets this manic look when he uses that saw of his but Heavy has seen such an expression on the others faces as well so he can’t really see why the doctor is the second most feared.  
the most feared member is Pyro and Heavy fully understands why. That... thing is really hard to get a read on. 

Heavy would like to the others what their problem is with Medic but he still hasn’t fully grasped the English language and thus has trouble understanding what the others are saying. He is willing to learn and while cleaning his minigun Sasha, he repeats the words the others spoke to him. It pleases him that he is starting to understand the words his team and enemy says. It will make it easier both for him and the team to communicate, but he wish he can make conversations soon too without having to struggle forming a simple sentence. There are a lot of things he would like to ask, one of them is the purpose of this war. The money is good sure, but why so good a pay for something so stupid? And now he has another question: what is the deal with Medic?  
Heavy doubt he has enough in his English vocabulary to get a decent answer when it comes to the war, but he think he should get enough if he asks about their healer.  
After have cleaned Sasha and put his minigun back to its table, Heavy heads to the workshop, figuring that small man going by the name of Engineer will give him the best answer. 

Engineer is very surprised to see the big guy in the workshop, more so when the man asks with a very thick Russian accent. “What medic problem?” It takes him a moment to understand what Heavy have said, he does mistake it when thinking Heavy asked what is Medic’s problem. “Well, I guess he just doesn’t like people, unless it’s to his… um experiments.” Heavy frowns deeply, it’s clear the big guy is struggling to understand his words. Engineer feels a bit sorry for the man but like the others, he mistakes this weak understanding for Heavy not being so bright. “Best you stay clear of the doc." Medic might use Heavy's slow uptake to his advantage and although Engineer does relate when it comes to the curiosity of science, he does still think that what the doctor does on the team is more than a little wrong.  
"He has a habit of playing with our bodyparts."

He hates this language barrier, he barely understood what Engineer said and only got enough to know that Engineer said some sort of warning. unlike the others, however, Engineer is one of the few who is practically on good terms with all. Heavy has seen Medic converse with Engineer a few times but he doubts they call each other friends. Heavy leaves, and figure he might as well see for himself what makes Medic such a feared man.  
Heavy wants to speak with the doctor, but with the language barrier, he won’t get anything out from talking. So he has to wait until battle. 

***

Back out in the war, like always Medic is on his own unless he has to heal someone. Medic is reluctant to do it in the heat of the battle though. For why should he risk his skin for people not even bothering to keep him safe?  
Soldier runs past him and Medic shoot the healing beam at the man but then Soldier leaves him behind by rocket jump and it couldn’t be at a worse timing, the enemy Demoman has spotted him and charges with that ax of his. Medic is however not one going down without a fight and pull out his bonesaw, glaring at the man that he will leave more than a flesh wound before he dies. Demoman does hesitate but only for a second and the badly scarred man swings that ax at him but that ax never hits Medic.  
A wave of bullets tears the man to pieces, leaving Medic rather dumbfounded, more so when his savior reveals to be Heavy.  
The big man walks over to him, carrying that monster to a gun as if it weighs nothing. “Doctor good?” Heavy asks with that thick Russian accent of his. Medic nods slowly and is not entirely sure how to react on this  
Heavy stare at him for a moment then the big man points at the medigun. “Heal me.” Medic mistakes the words for a command and he does not like being commanded around. “Nein, you are fully healed.” He tells Heavy grumpy and spins around, about to leave but a big palm on his shoulder stops him quite literally.

“Doctor good heal.”

Medic frowns annoyed but it slowly fades when he notices how those words were spoken, it wasn’t in a commanding tone, more like when someone made a request. Hold up. “Are you asking me?” he asks. 

Heavy blinks but after a moment he says “Da, Heavy ask doctor heal.” 

Medic stares at the man, again he’s not sure how to react on this as this conversation feels more like him teaching a parrot how to speak. But, well he must admit that he could use a meatshield and Heavy here looks to be willing to be such a thing. Not sure if the man thinks that, doubt much is going on in that head of his. “Fine.” He turns the healing beam at the man. Heavy grins and run out to where the main battle is going, mowing everyone down with that gun of his, laughing like crazy and Medic must admit he can’t stop laughing himself as the best insult this brute can throw at the enemy team is calling them ‘babies’.  
Still this team up is very effective and Heavy seems more interested in winning the matches than bother with him, so Medic guess he can deal with the man.

***

BLU Medic finds himself annoyed, ever since his clone decided to pocket his team’s dumb-dumb to Heavy, they have started winning the matches. And it does not make it better that the last match ended up robbing them of the advantages in having two more members. Sniper and Demoman kicked the bucket, former dropped dead without warning. Only an autopsy revealed that respawn might have put him together but it did not properly fix the wounds that killed him in the former matches so it was only a matter of time before his body wouldn't be able to stay together.  
Seeing that, Medic got curious and wanted to check on the others. He used a drug to knock out Soldier and did the test on him while still unconscious, to his intrigue Soldier only a few of those respawn trauma. He managed to get hold on their Scout and found that one has respawn trauma but not as many as Sniper and checking the others, he was both confused and fascinated in how some of them, like Spy and Engineer shows little to no signs of these traumas while the rest does. Medic does this checkup on himself and is quite startled to discover that he has a lot of respawn trauma, does that mean he can drop dead at any moment now? Well, isn’t that something to think about. Medic is not really afraid to die, he has in some way been waiting for the relief of death for a long time but never been able to pull the trigger on himself. If it’s out of fear or pride, Medic has no idea.  
Figuring out he does not have much time, Medic finds himself determent to leave his mark. The medigun is a mark sure, like how he got the medical notes from the medic before him, the one that will take his role will get his invention and notes as well. That is not enough, he wants to prove to his predecessor that he was better. 

Heavy is not sure why he agreed on something he knew was clearly something a twisted experiment but he did agree. Think he did it because he was curious what made Medic so excited, made his eyes beam in a way that intrigued Heavy. The experiment was not exactly how he expected but Heavy must say that Medic sure had some funny stories and proved he knew what he was doing when this experiment of replacing his heart with a bigger one, healed his open chest with ease with that healing gun of his and out in battle, Heavy came to truly appreciate this brilliant, yet insane side of the doctor when Medic made him bulletproof and they decimated the RED team. The others were so impressed by this as well that they allowed him to do the same Medic did to him, well almost everyone. When Medic tried to do the surgery on Pyro, the firebug went on a rampage that ended up with both RED and BLU, along with the whole area got destroyed in flames and none were safe from Pyro ferocious attacks on everything that moved.  
Miss Pauling had to take Pyro away a few days for the Upercharge operation and when Pyro returned, it was like they never went on that rampage. Not long after that incident, Miss Pauling transfered them since their base was nothing more than a pile of burned rubble thanks to Pyro. 

On the train to their new location, Heavy spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to say what he wanted to say to Medic. He thinks he got it and calls for Medic. “Doctor.” Medic eyes him, Heavy notice a hint of annoyance behind those glasses of his but Heavy is not discouraged and tells him. “Doctor outsmart bullets.”

Medic annoyance in being interrupted in his reading blinks several times of what Heavy have just said, then he burst out laughing which makes the big brute quite annoyed as he probably spent hours to figure out how to say that simple thing. Still giggling Medic replies the big guy. “Thank you Heavy.” Even if the sentence was rather silly, he does understand the meaning of a sincere compliment behind those words from Heavy.  
Heavy nods but he still looks quite annoyed and Medic finds himself feeling bad he laughed at the man. He wants to make up for him, Heavy has been really kind to him and Medic must admit he is starting to enjoy this kindhearted dumb-dumb. 

They arrive at their new base and Medic already hates it. It’s so far up north that it’s constantly snowing and he HATES snow. This change of mood did make him forget about making up for Heavy and rather snappy at the dumb-dumb as well, Medic must say he’s not really used to feel regret anymore but watching that confused and hurt look on Heavy’s face sure made him feel bad, more so when endured his sometimes hurtful words and kept on his side during the battles.  
Medic is not sure how much Heavy understood his words, not that it changed much of what he felt. Medic hates feeling this regret, it reminds him too much about a place in time he never can return back to. A part of him highly considered in ignoring Heavy but he found himself unable. Heavy has been the only person willing to put up with him and Medic really enjoys Heavy's company.  
Medic decides to make it up for Heavy, not by saying sorry, he never believed that single word will fix anything so instead, he invites Heavy to his room and offers to teach Heavy in English. 

Heavy is very grateful for this and eventually forgives Medic for his more than rude behavior. During one of their teaching sessions, Heavy notices a violin case and he wonders out loud. "Doctor play violin?" 

Medic casts a quick glance on the case, quickly looks away a bit embarrassing. "Sometimes, nowadays I'm too busy to play." He is a bit surprised when Heavy requests he plays, he's at first hesitant but decides to play for the big man.  
Heavy listens very intensely and when Medic finishes, Heavy says. “Very good.” Medic smiles and puts the violin back to its case “I haven’t been playing much since I came to this war.” Which is quite the pity, playing on his violin has been one of the few things he still enjoyed doing.

“I like hear doctor play more. music very... what's word...” Heavy ponders for a moment until he finds the word he is looking for. "Ah beautiful. Doctor's music very beautiful. If doctor not mind, of course." He adds, yes he would like to hear more but he also knows how much Medic likes his privacy. 

This is more than a pleasured surprise. Medic smiles. "Only because you asked, my friend." and he begins to play again, at this moment he truly came to appreciate Heavy’s company. 

***

Over at RED base, Medic is not doing better, he too hates winter and his sour mood has not only been aimed at Heavy but at anyone daring to speak to him during the ceasefire.  
Out on the battlefield, he is fully reminded of why he hates this snowy and cold place when the BLU Pyro kills Soldier with their flames and the wind blew the stench of burned flesh at his direction. The cold and the smell throws Medic back to his nightmares, he cannot snap out from this now waking nightmare, he’s frozen on the spot and can only watch the firebug come running at him.  
“Doctor, move!!”  
Followed by a sharp pain and Medic is quite literarily thrown back to reality and topples into the snow from have been pushed by Heavy. He knows he should move out of the way but he can’t move, only watch Heavy take on Pyro with his bare fists. Pyro is one of the few not intimidated by Heavy’s size and might. The pyromania fearlessly spews their flames at the Russian, engulfing them both in fire. Heavy’s cry of pain snaps Medic out from his stupor and he turns on the medigun on him. This boost of health turn the fight and Heavy succeed in killing Pyro before the flames throws him back to respawn. 

Still having several burns from the fight, Heavy turns to him. “Doctor alright?” He asks. Medic can only nod and stare at the man who has now more than once saved his skin. Takes him a moment to realize that Heavy is offering him his hand, he takes it and let Heavy help him on his feet. It surprises him how gentle this brute is, Medic thought he would get his hand crushed but that never happened.  
“Thanks.” He muses and turns to leave, Heavy stops him though.

“Why doctor freeze?” 

“None of your business!” Medic snaps and pushes Heavy’s hand off. “I don’t need you saving me all the time, I can take care of myself so lassen Sie mich Sie große stumm Brute sein!” and with that, he storms off, he simply wants to be alone in this frozen misery and stalks back to the infirmary. In there he does the only thing he find a genuine pleasure in doing; tending to his pet doves. He lets his second favorite, Athena sit on his hand with the others resting on his shoulder and kneecap. Feeling calm again Medic admits to the dove. “It’s been ages I last lost my head like that...” Athena gives him a quick glance before it returns back to the hand petting it. Medic smiles weakly. “You’re right, I shouldn’t think about it. Doubt he even got what I said.”  
‘coo’ and his favorite and smartest dove, Archimedes lands on his head, messing up his hair.  
Annoyed by this Medic waves the dove away. “Archimedes no!” and the dove lands on his shoulder, cooing while staring at him with those black eyes. He returns the gaze. “Oh don’t give me that look, you know when I feed your friends, so it’s your own fault there’s nothing left.”  
‘coo’ Archimedes says and takes flight, the others follow its example but quickly land near the cage. Archimedes, however, leave the infirmary and Medic quickly follows as he has no wish in losing his favorite dove to these idiots. Archimedes almost got hit by the wrench Engineer threw after Spy but to Medic’s relief it missed, he did lecture the Texan from almost have hurt his pet. The Frenchman got a bigger ear-chewing as he had the gall to call his dove for a flying rat. When done Medic return in his task returning Archimedes back to the infirmary, to his big surprise, he finds Archimedes roosting on Heavy’s shoulder while the big guy is struggling to play chess with himself. 

Sensing he got more than a tame bird for an audience, Heavy turns his gaze away from the chessboard and is surprised to see Medic here. More so when his last words made it clear he did not want to have him around, so Heavy returns back to play with himself. “What doctor want?” He asks gruffly, still quite angry that his protection wasn’t appreciated. 

“You have my bird.” Medic points out.

Heavy eyes the bird on his shoulder, he figured it looked familiar. He carefully takes the bird in his hand and hands the seemly annoyed bird back to its owner. “Doctor have bird, now leave.” He tells the man, no need to try to be friendly when Medic is not interested in him other than when out fighting. 

Okay, Heavy must’ve understood just enough of what he said, it’s clear the big guy is angry at him. Medic must admit that he is very close in leaving, more so when Heavy used that tone on him, even if he did deserve it. Medic is a proud man and he does not like when people speak to him in a tone that makes him feel like a child. Screw this, he does not care what Heavy wants. “Nein.” He finds a chair and takes a seat before the man, completely ignoring the disapproving scowl on Heavy’s face. “I am staying right here, you look pitiful trying to play chess.”

He does not know what pitiful mean but in the tone Medic said it, he figured it’s an insult. “Do not mock Heavy.” He grumbles and tries to return back to his own game, he wants to move the pieces around but finds himself stuck as his mind does the whole game before he can even move a single piece. “I do not mock doctor when doctor freeze.” He notices the man has become a fidget, whatever made him freeze up like that is a touchy subject. He has seen this before, his two younger sisters sometimes freezes up if something reminds them of the Gulag. He figures Medic is dealing with something similar, so he does not mock the man as he does not mock his sisters in being afraid of a place that now only exist in their heads. 

“Do you want to mock me?” Medic asks, the others sure would’ve if they saw him freeze up like that. He looks forward to the day they leave this cursed place. He blinks surprised by Heavy’s response. “Not in this, other things, maybe.” and he asks confused. “Why?” 

Heavy open his mouth but to his frustrations realizes he does not know how to say half of what he wants to say. He lets out a small curse in his mother language and grumbles. “I do not know how say. English very hard.” 

“I figure it would be.” Medic replies, he too had some trouble learning this language but he did learn it in a matter of two years. Heavy has been in America almost as long but he still hasn’t leaned, Medic figure it’s because he’s a slow learner. 

“Yes.” Heavy nods and tries to play the game, he blinks when Medic suddenly moves one of the white pawns. Heavy eyes the man, Medic simply replies waving his hand at the board. “It’s your turn.” So Heavy makes his move and Medic follow up.  
At first Heavy simply observe Medic during the game, he quickly takes notice that the doctor does not hold back and is just as ruthless in the game as he is out in the battlefield. He wins the first game and Medic, grinning from the victory asks. “Another game?” Heavy nods and this time he does not hold back by observing only. Medic does put up a good fight but his ruthless gameplay came back to bite him against Heavy’s patient way of playing this game. 

“I can’t believe it!” Medic gasp in disbelief, he lost a game of chess. He lost a game of chess against a man he considered a dumb brute. Eyeing Heavy, the big guy is grinning and asks calmly yet unable to hide a certain smugness. “Another game?” Medic agrees, determent to win. He thinks more this time, not being fast in reaching the win but instead thinking about every move. Neither he or Heavy noticed a few of the others passing by them, both so intensely on the game that only that exit in their world.  
After what feels like a long battle, Medic beat Heavy and the Russian laughs loudly, quite happy about this loss. “Very good! Doctor better play chess than Spy.” That statement both fills him with pride and also caught him quite off guard. “You’re playing chess with Spy?” That man seems more interested in smoking and blackmail people than being social.

“Da, Spy good at chess.” Heavy smiles puts the pieces back to their rightful place. “Very bad in talk.”

“Too secretive?” Medic asks and again is caught a bit off guard of Heavy’s statement. “No, too nosy. Heavy not mind secret, all have secret. Spy want find secrets, very annoying.” That makes sense, but it’s a very big surprise that Heavy, of all people, made that observation. Medic realizes that Heavy is not as dumb as he looks, in fact, Heavy is way smarter than anyone on the team— including Medic ever thought him to be. The game of chess sure proved it and now Medic can finally see the mind behind the brute he only saw for so long. But that just raises the question. “Then reveal me this mystery herr Heavy: why aren’t you English better?” He asks, still startled about this revelation about Heavy. 

Very pleased that someone finally realizes that he’s not as dumb as he looks, that whole thing was getting annoying. “Come.” Heavy requests Medic and brings the doctor to his room, here he pulls out the only two books he has that teaches him the English language, rest of his book collection are on Russian. Medic frowns deeply of how little help these two books really are. “They are useless.” Heavy nods in agreement, he learned that pretty quickly when he came here to America to fight. “Only English book I got. Rest Heavy listen.” He gestures outside to the room where the fight between Engineer and Spy can be heard, he does not know fully why but Heavy has taken notice that Spy really likes to mess with people by stalking them in the shadows. 

That explains everything. The only two books Heavy got to teach him the language is more propaganda than teaching, must give the big guy the credit he has learned so much in merely listing to the others. “I have a few books you can borrow.” He suggests and they head to his room, here he gives Heavy the book that taught him English. Heavy is very pleased. “Thank you, doctor.” Adding at the door with a large smile on his face. “Still angry you call Heavy dumb.”  
Medic laughs weakly, now he is starting to understand the mind behind that brute, he can see why Heavy got insulted. “I try not insult you too much in the future.” Heavy laughs loudly at this remarks and Medic has trouble not laughing as well. 

****

During one of the battles, Medic find himself corned with a broken medigun, he wishes Heavy is here but the enemy killed him not long ago and he highly doubts the others will save him, they haven’t done that so far. By dumb luck, the RED Demo got killed by Sniper, leaving only him and the RED Heavy. Medic prepare himself for a fight and tries not to think too much about the RED Heavy has the face of the man who protects him daily. So imagen his surprise when the red-dressed bear of a man casts him one look before leaving him alone. Medic is very relived for this, but also a bit confused why the RED Heavy didn’t kill him. Not like he can ask the man and he rather not test his luck. 

Medic quickly leaves the area and returns back to the respawn so he can team up with his Heavy again, the man walks out from the building and his before annoyed frown fades into a grin when he spots him come running up. “Let us destroy baby men.” Heavy says and lifts the minigun he has come to call Natasha.  
Medic returns the grin. “Ja, and so many possibilities we can do that my friend.”  
Heavy lets out a loud “HA!” in his amusement. They return back to the battlefield, here Medic pocket Heavy, making sure the enemy spy won’t sneak up on them while Heavy mow everyone down in front of them down. Right as they reach the control point, Medic’s luck runs out and his medigun break, much to his horror. His past repairs hasn’t been enough and the damage it took from both the former sniper followed by the trauma it deals with every single day finally broke the medigun.  
Heavy didn’t realize it, so he recklessly charged at the RED Engineer and although he destroyed the sentry and killed the Texan, the wounds he received are bad. Heavy staggers back and a misstep, he topples down to the frozen lake.  
Medic runs over to where Heavy fell and in last second saw the Russian fall through the ice, his wounds and the feezing water spell clear death for him. 

Not that it matters much in the War Games, sure death will come for them all at some point but until that happens, each person connected to the respawn will be revived countless times. Medic knows this and knows it will be stupid to try and save Heavy but it does not matter much what his logic tells him, it cannot stop his emotions in jumping into action. Medic leaps after Heavy and into the water after him. The freezing water paralyzes him, and Medic only snaps out from it when he spots the large frame of Misha.  
He grabs Heavy’s jacket and fights to get them both out from the water, it’s really hard and more than once Medic thought they both would die down here, but somehow he succeeds and gets Heavy hauled just enough up from the water for him to revive the man. He gives Heavy CPR and mouth to mouth, only stops when the big guy coughs up the water and looks at him. 

“Why?” Heavy asks weakly, confused why doctor did this, they both know respawn would’ve picked him up. Josef hesitates then gets up and fetches a medpack, only when he patches the bullet wounds he received from the sentry gun. “...I can’t bear the thought of losing you…” Heavy understands, he too has trouble watching Josef get killed by the REDs and will do anything in his power to protect him. “I understand, same Heavy feel for doctor.” 

Medic lets out a weak laugh but cannot hide the small frustrating he feels about this whole thing. He craves Misha, no denying it but… he’s so afraid, afraid the world will learn about them and do who knows what, and today, he learned he’s afraid to lose Heavy. Makes him want to walk away but he can’t make himself do it, Misha has been his saving grace for so darn long, been his protective wall against the waves of misery and fear his nightmare and loneliness bring. Medic cannot see a life without this Russian man and do not want a life without him in it. “This is stupid…” He muses to Heavy and he feels Misha’s large hand engulf his. “Love is stupid but good.” Medic right away notices that Misha’s hand is not as warm as it usually is, they have to get them both warmed up. He helps Heavy up and back to base, the battle is still going but right now Medic is more interested in Misha’s well being that some stupid control point. 

In dry and warm clothing and sitting in bed, Heavy quietly watches Josef make tea for him. He knows Josef cares deeply for him, his action today proved that but not once has the doctor said ‘I love you’ or ever mentioned that word. Heavy does not know why Josef is afraid to speak those words and at times hesitant to feel his touch.  
“What is doctor afraid of?” 

“I’m not afraid.” Medic snaps and pretty much right away he regrets have snapped at Misha, the problem he’s just too proud to admit it. “You think I would be in this stupid war if I was afraid?” 

“I said word wrong.” Heavy apologizes, Josef is fearless when it comes to fighting, he is not afraid to die. What he was trying to say was what is that scare Medic being in a relationship. But like many other times, he has a problem saying it right thanks to having a limited vocabulary. “I know doctor is brave, but I know too doctor is afraid. That is why you do not want sleep, da?”

“Ja…” Medic whispers, he hates it, he hates to find himself in that place every time he closes his eyes, hear the voices of those innocent he hurt and sometimes... those screams come from the team, people he most often finds annoying as hell but he do consider them comrades, yes even Soldier and Pyro. 

“Doctor want be safe, that is why ubercharge is so good: nothing can hurt you.” 

Again Medic nods, like many other times, Misha reads him like an open book. “You ask what I am afraid of?” He brings the tea to the bed but refuses to meet the big man’s eyes. “I’m afraid of being vulnerable and not in control. What I feel towards you... I cannot control it.”  
“You do not like be in love.” Heavy asks although it sounds more like a statement. Medic nods and feels really bad feeling like this. Misha has given him so much and he cannot return it. “Maybe we should stop… this kind… it’s not for people like us.” He leaves the bed and suddenly finds himself feeling cold. “It’s not for a man like me.” 

“If doctor want, I will leave.” Heavy replies somberly, Medic never tells him to leave though and as he feels about their more than comradely relationship. Heavy leaves the bed and wrap carefully his arms around the conflicted man. “Josef, I want you.” Sort of his way saying 'I love you' as Medic is still uncomfortable with that world. 

Medic feels a shiver from both the warm, comforting arms around his body and his name spoken by a man he cannot stop but want to be near. “I want you too…” he admits, seeking shelter in the safety of Misha’s arms. “But I can give you nothing in return.”  
Heavy chuckles. “Thought smart man like doctor can see you give more than think.” Medic blinks, not entirely sure what Misha meant, not it matter much for him at the moment their lips meet. 

****

“Misha, do you think you can help me fix this?” Medic asks and shows Heavy the more than a little broken medigun. Heavy stares at the pile that should be the medigun and chuckles with a shrug. “Maybe, not big weapon like Sasha, but will give it a try.” 

At the armory, a place Heavy hangs out when he repairs or cleans his minigun, this time he has his hands on the medigun. Medic watches Heavy fiddle with the medigun and find it sort of sweet how quiet and observant Misha is outside of battle, it’s like a switch gets turned on everytime they leave the battlefield and yes Medic do have a lot of fun listing to Heavy taunt the RED’s with his broken speech pattern but if he has to be completely honest. Medic likes this stoic gentle giant Heavy turns into when there is no longer need to fight so much better. It’s one of the things he adores about him, that and how he get such an intense gleam in his eyes. Medic can almost see the wheel turning inside his head and cannot help himself, yet still fearful the others on the team will find out. Medic check the area and when sure coast is clear, only there he kisses Misha’s neck. “Quite different from Shasha.”  
Misha smirks to him. “Da, medigun very simple, too simple, like child make gun.” Medic slaps him on top on the head. “That child toy is what saves your thankless cadaver every battle!” 

Oh, he loves to tease the doctor, it’s so easily really. Heavy laughs. “Not thankless, very thankful for heal.” He taps on the broken weapon. “Doctor’s weapon need small details and I am not good with small details.”  
Josef grins and clearly taking those word the wrong way, Heavy rolls his eyes yet unable to stop a smile creeping on his face. “Get head straight Josef.”

“Alright alright, what do you suggest?” 

 

“Ask Engineer. He can fix medigun and improve on simple design.” Heavy suggests. 

Medic rolls his eyes, he does enjoy Engineer’s company but he’s not comfortable letting the Texan fiddle with his invention. “He probably just make it worse.”

“Don’t be stubborn.” Heavy tells him without missing a beat. “Toymaker good at machines, better than me. Ask him.” Again Medic rolls his eyes but does relent. “Fine, it gives me a reason to hear him out on putting a healing ray in that dispenser of his.” Heavy simply laughs, that does sound like Engineer alright.

***

Scout went through a respawn failure and both teams were left without the fastest of the classes. Medic knew it would happen, he saw the trauma the man’s body held and knew he too soon would kick the bucket. But now, he’s sort of sad that his end is approaching. “It means I won't have much time.” He muses somberly to the man whose chest he rests up against. Heavy brushes his chin against his graying hair, musing softly. “Da, I will miss doctor… too short time.” Medic can only nod in agreement. Silence engulfs them, broken by a lingering question from Misha. “How long?” 

“A year maybe, it’s hard to say really.” Medic replies, he cannot feel any pain but he’s certain that’s just the respawns function of removing the memories of being put back together. His last checkup showed that his body is starting to have trouble keeping together around his chest and back— latter probably from the many backstab he had endured from the BLU Spy. Like a worn jacket, it’s only for so long the fiber can stick together before. It’s sad he soon will meet his end, but this year and three months have been the best of his life, and knowing he will be together with Misha till the end. Medic figure it’s not that bad. “Don’t be sad though, my time knowing you have been more than worth it.” 

“That is good.” Heavy muses but it cannot replace the sadness in knowing his Medic soon will be gone, replaced with a man he has to work with but never can take the place of the one he loves. “No doctor can replace you.”

Medic laughs. “They better not!” Heavy laughs, although sadly and Medic soon join him in the dreading thought that they won’t be leaving this war together and Misha has to buy that house in the mountains alone. “Don’t forget me.” He whispers and wishes that he would get a chance to be with Misha but fate has never been that fair to him. Heavy kiss him tenderly, his warm hands holding around him like a shield, giving him a sense of security. “Never.” Misha replies so sincerely that Medic knows the man he loves never will stop loving him. It sort of comforting really.

Even with his death approaching, it did not stop Medic nor Heavy in going all out on the battlefield. RED of the two fought like it would be their last match together, well aware it might be.  
While the BLU of the two fought to show that they were those to be feared on the battlefield. The others on the team are all aware that the Medic and Heavy pair is the power duo and should be wise to keep their distance when they first get started in their attack or defense. The team knows and is sort of happy that the two that should hate each other has become friends and thus work so well together that when they put their mind to it. They are an unstoppable team.


End file.
